Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance that cools a storage compartment such as, for example, a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment using a refrigeration cycle device consisting of a compressor, a condenser, an expander, and an evaporator.
The refrigerator may be provided with a blowing mechanism, which moves air from, for example, the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment to the evaporator, and thereafter blows the air to, for example, the refrigerating compartment and the freezing compartment.
The blowing mechanism may include a motor having a rotating shaft, and a fan installed to the rotating shaft, and the fan may be a centrifugal fan or an axial flow fan.
The refrigerator may include a shroud (or an orifice) provided with a suction hole, through which the air cooled by the evaporator is suctioned, and a discharge panel (or a discharge grill) provided with a discharge hole, through which the air is discharged to the freezing compartment. The fan may be located between the shroud and the discharge panel, and the motor may be located between the evaporator and the suction hole in the direction in which the air flows.